Annabelle - Made in China
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Uma boneca estranha surge na Koneko no Sumu Ie e a vida dos Weiss nunca mais será a mesma. (AyaxOmi)


**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
**Título:** _Annabelle – Made in china_  
**Sinopse:** _Uma boneca estranha surge na Koneko no Sumu Ie e a vida dos Weiss nunca mais será a mesma._  
**Ship:** AyaxOmi  
**Gênero:** _Suspense, humor, nonsense__  
_**Classificação:** _\- __livre_  
**Status:** _completa_  
**Formato:** _oneshot_  
**Observação:** _leia com moderação, linguagem inadequada_

* * *

**Nota**: Para a querida amiga secreta Evil Kitsune, do Secrets Place.

* * *

**Annabelle – Made in China**

**Kaline Bogard**

Dizem que nas noites mais sombrias portais para o sobrenatural se abrem e permitem que criaturas das trevas venham caminhar livremente em nossa realidade. Será verdade? Não faço ideia. E nem quero saber, se me permite ser sincera... obrigada. Imagina você andando em uma noite escura e dando de cara com um vampiro bonitão e... wait...

Enfim... não vem ao caso. O que importa é que aquela noite era escura, muito escura. A Koneko lembrava um barco fantasma a deriva no mar, com suas janelas parecendo olhos fechados com medo de encarar a escuridão.

Tudo graças a certo playboy loiro e muito gostoso, que torrou o dinheiro da conta de luz com algo que não devia.

Com o que Aya acha que ele gastou: mulheres, jogos e bebidas.

Com o que Omi acha que ele gastou: mulheres, jogos e bebidas.

Com o que Ken acha que ele gastou: doação pra caridade. Pois se ele tiver a ousadia de gastar com mulheres, jogos e bebidas vai se arrepender pelo resto de seus (poucos) dias de vida.

Com o que Yohji realmente gastou: bem que eu queria saber.

Se tal situação fosse no Brasil a Weiss faria um gatinho, digo, daria um jeitinho. Mas no Japão não tem perdão: venceu a conta ficou no escuro.

Sobrevivendo ao surto de raiva fria de Aya, engolindo o discurso intrépido de Ken e remoendo o olhar acusatório de Omi, Yohji prometeu que consertaria a situação pagando a conta de luz e quitando o débito. De alguma forma.

Por isso quando bateram a porta e Omi foi atender, ele segurava uma vela em sua mão. A pequena chama dançando e criando sombras sinistras na face quase infantil.

Não havia ninguém.

Mas no chão fora colocada uma caixa de tamanho significativo. Ele a pegou e levou para dentro.

– Minna, deixaram isso na porta – o loirinho mostrou a caixa aos outros assassinos.

– Deve ser pra mim! – Yohji estendeu os braços, mas foi ignorado.

– Abre logo! – Ken exigiu se remoendo de curiosidade.

O arqueiro olhou rápido para Aya, que acenou com um gesto de cabeça consentindo a ação. Então o garoto abriu a caixa e, entre papeis de seda branca, descobriu uma coisa que o arrepiou inteirinho.

– Mas que... porra! – Kudou exclamou chocado. Sua surpresa encontrou reflexo nas faces dos outros três justiceiros.

Era uma boneca. De tamanho significativo, com cabelos castanhos divididos em dois rabos baixos. Olhos arredondados, meio arregalados e um sorriso congelado que nada tinha de humor. Era _creepy_.

– Uma boneca? – Hidaka coçou a nuca – Devem ter entregado errado. O que faremos?

Aya observou aquela boneca macabra e por algum motivo (totalmente aleatório e inexplicável, eu juro) lembrou-se de sua querida irmã, internada em coma no hospital. Ela ficaria tão feliz quando despertasse e ganhasse aquilo...

– Vamos guardá-la – surpreendeu aos demais pegando o brinquedo.

Agora você aí do outro lado da tela. Analise o caso comigo, por favor. Em uma noite escura chega em suas mãos uma boneca assustadora e bizarra. O que você faz: a) joga sal grosso e queima, b) leva pro mar como oferenda pra Iemanjá, c) cava um buraco e cobre com cimento ou d) fica com ela pra você.

Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de inteligência escolheria A, B e C. Ao mesmo tempo (só não sei como, seja criativo e se vira, bro). Mas é claro que estamos falando de Fujimiya Aya e inteligência... hum... é característica muito forte e inquestionável dele. Guarde essa espada, ruivo. Ela parece afiada.

Então... quem sou eu pra julgar as pessoas, não é? Deixa o rapaz ser feliz com a boneca. E foi o que ele fez. Levou o brinquedo para o quarto que dividia com Omi, seu jovem amante, e colocou sobre a prateleira junto com os livros "_Como superar traumas de infância_" e "_Sua irmã está em coma? Ore, pois Jesus liberta_". Surpreso? Eu também.

E ali a boneca ficou por aquela noite.

O que se seguiu a isso foi surpreendente. Não... não são as missões secretas realizadas na calada da noite, nem os inimigos com poderes sobrenaturais ou muito menos Yohji ter conseguido dinheiro para pagar as contas e dar a luz. Hum...

O que surpreendeu de fato foi a sensação incomoda de que aquela boneca parecia seguir todos os movimentos de Omi enquanto ele estava no quarto. Seus olhos fixos não se desviavam do loirinho que algumas vezes se pegava esperando que aquilo piscasse ou se movesse um mínimo que fosse.

Era assustador.

Por algum tempo não passou da sutil sensação, talvez assim continuasse. Foi o que o garoto desejou. A primeira pista de que algo estava errado foi regressar da escola uma tarde, entrar na casa para trocar de roupa e ver a boneca sobre o sofá da sala, largada na poltrona como uma má lembrança que ninguém deseja ter.

– Mas... quem a deixou aqui? – o arqueiro a pegou e a levou de volta para a prateleira de Aya. Perdeu alguns segundos sondando aquela expressão imutável, em busca de algum sinal. Qualquer sinal.

Respirando fundo saiu do quarto. Assim que fechou a porta suavemente, a boneca escorregou para o lado, esbarrando no livro "_Sua irmã está em coma? Ore, pois Jesus liberta_" e fazendo-o cair na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha. Uma bela cesta de dois pontos.

Ter a boneca no quarto não fez muito bem para o relacionamento dos amantes. Não havia meio de o clima esquentar, porque assim que Aya começava com carícias mais atrevidas (ah, esse ruivo ozado... okay, me calei. Me calei o caralho, se eu me calar quem vai contar o fim da história? Entendi Aya, você guarda essa espada, não corta a minha mão esquerda e eu não perco o foco da narrativa. Temos um trato.)

O que eu estava dizendo? Er... digitando? Ah, você entendeu.

Bem, parei na parte que a Annabelle empata a foda dos dois. E... cacete, Omi eu sei que a porra do nome da boneca não é Annabelle! Ela pode até se chamar Florisbella que não faz diferença. Mas o filme se chama Annabelle. A atriz do filme se chama Annabelle e eu quero chamar essa boneca de Annabelle. Posso?

Aya... não vem me ameaçar por gritar com o seu lolito que eu não caio mais nessa de OU MAI GÓXI! Você quase me acertou o pescoço! LOUCO! ASSASSINO! E... okay, peguei o ponto.

Voltando a história. Tem alguém lendo ainda? Espero que sim...

As mãos do espadachim entravam despudoradas pelo pijama de seu amante, tocando a pele arrepiada com reverência, enquanto seus lábios chupavam e mordiscavam-lhe o pescoço com intenção de marcar a tez de mármore.

– Pá...pára, Aya – o pedido escapou entre gemidos roucos – Pára!

– Nani?

– Não consigo – ele ajeitou as roupas – A boneca está assistindo a gente, Aya. Não me sinto confortável.

O ruivo virou o rosto e espiou por sobre o ombro. Não notou nada de diferente: era apenas uma boneca enfeitando (?) a prateleira. Infelizmente seu amante pensava diferente, ele girou para o lado e enrolou-se na coberta com intenção de fugir daquele olhar profundo a descortinar sua alma. Mas sem um pingo de poetismo.

A noite estava arruinada.

Nem assim Fujimiya se livrou do brinquedo. O líder da Weiss acreditou que logo o pequenino se acostumaria com tudo aquilo e deixaria o temor bobo de lado. Quem imaginaria que Tsukiyono pudesse ser tão influenciável? Temer uma simples boneca... aff.

"Simples boneca"? Aya, tu bebeu maconha ou fumou sake? Prestou atenção na cara freak que a maldita boneca tem? Eu não dava aquilo pra uma criança nem fodendo e pagando bem. Quanto mais... ah, ta lixando pra minha opinião? Okay, ruivão. Foda-se você e depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Como dizem por aí a vingança tarda, mas não falha e o frio espadachim provou um pouco do amargo remédio. Numa noite escura (dessa vez não pela falta de pagamento da conta de luz), graças às pesadas nuvens de tempestade que encobriam os corpos celestes, Ken preparava a janta na cozinha, assistido por Yohji, quando ouviram um grito feminino e cheio de angústia ecoar pela casa.

– Manx! – o playboy exclamou.

Juntos correram para a sala. A cena era... inusitada. Fujimiya, muito pálido, observava a boneca sentada sobre o sofá.

– Aya? – Ken perguntou ofegante.

Yohji compreendeu na mesma hora de onde viera o grito afeminado. Ele cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, mas um pouco de risada escapou. Então cerrou os dentes com força. Mas mais um pouco de risada escapuliu.

Ao ver que uma veia saltava na testa do espadachim, Ken acertou uma cotovelada em Yohji, que virou as costas e voltou para a cozinha. Gargalhando.

– O que aconteceu? – o ex-jogador questionou confuso.

– A boneca... ela... – Aya não conseguiu terminar a frase. Dizer "A boneca tentou fazer _High five_ comigo" podia soar estranho. Definitivamente – Não é da sua conta, Hidaka.

O moreninho olhou feio para o mais velho, antes de voltar à cozinha e continuar com o jantar. O líder da Weiss decidiu que a casa era pequena demais para quatro assassinos e uma boneca possuída, por isso rodeou o sofá da sala algumas vezes, como um galinho garnisé se preparando para a rinha. Convencido de que era seguro pegou a boneca e foi jogá-la no lixo.

– Hn... – demorou uns bons dez minutos em dúvida se deveria colocá-la no lixo reciclável. Já que papel, vidro e orgânico a boneca não era. Irritado apenas colocou no chão e deixou que o lixeiro decidisse o que fazer.

Agora a paz voltaria ao lar e tudo seria como antes.

Ledo e inocente engano.

Na manhã seguinte, ao abrir os olhos violeta, a primeira coisa que Aya viu foi... bem, o teto do quarto, claro. Ele costumava dormir de costas para que Omi se acomodasse em seu peito. Own que meigo! Er, continuando, a segunda coisa foram seus próprios dedos indo limpar as remelas dos cantos dos olhos. Hum... o fato é que em algum momento do ritual de despertar Fujimiya deu-se conta de que a boneca estava de volta ao quarto, acomodada sobre a cômoda, os mirando fixamente com aquela expressão que agora parecia um tanto irônica.

Como?! Ninguém soube explicar.

Começou então uma odisséia épica a fim de se livrar do brinquedo. Como qualquer pessoa de bom senso, Aya e Omi tentaram jogar em um rio. Ela voltou para a estante pingando água escura.

Em desespero cavaram um buraco no quintal, cobriram com terra e finalizaram com concreto. Na mesma noite a boneca voltou para a estante, suja de terra; mas com uma expressão de vitória na face sem vida.

O humor de Aya, que já era péssimo, tornou-se ainda pior. Sua concentração nas missões caiu, colocando a vida de Yohji em risco por duas vezes. Cá entre nós, tenho dúvidas se isso foi por causa da preocupação com a boneca mesmo ou se foi porque Yohji mal segurava a risada sempre que olhava pra ele e de vez em quando soltava uns gritinhos agudos para provocar o líder...

Playboy v1d4 l0k4.

Foi quando Omi lembrou-se da Internet. Ele fez uma busca longa, demorada... demorada em partes porque o loirinho esbarrou em uma área de zoofilia na Deep Weeb e, pelos céus, como humanos e ornitorrincos podiam fazer "aquilo" e "daquele" jeito e... enfim... depois de uma longa e cansativa, mas satisfatória, er, _busca_, o jovem arqueiro encontrou um ritual que poderia funcionar para livrar a Weiss da boneca demoníaca.

Havia alguns detalhezinhos inconvenientes, claro. A purificação deveria acontecer na primeira noite de lua cheia do vigésimo solstício da Era de Tot, exatamente à meia-noite, quando a constelação de Ursa Maior estaria em um ângulo de 45 graus em relação ao Trópico de Capricórnio. Usariam objetos cerimoniais do templo de Athena e recitariam um feitiço latim escrito em hebraico glorificando as batalhas vencidas por Marte. E terminariam bebendo o sangue de cinco mulheres virgens derramado no Santo Graal.

– Mas onde é que a gente vai achar mulheres virgens em pleno século XXI? – Yohji exclamou espiando a receita de bolo, digo, o ritual de exorcismo por sobre o ombro de Aya.

–... – o líder da equipe de assassinos não soube responder. O ritual foi descartado.

A única opção que sobrou foi também a mais óbvia e a que eu teria escolhido desde o começo. Mas quem sou eu, não é? Só uma pobre coitada cheia de bom senso e... eita, okay. Entendi: Aya + cara feia + ameaça de morte = sutis sinais de que perdi o foco. De novo.

Voltando ao nosso conto de terror (?). É de terror sim, só de ter a cara feia do Ay... A... Aaaaa... nakin...? Isso, do Anakin. É. Muito feia. Mesmo. Hum...

Finalmente algum desgraçado se lembrou de gasolina e fósforos. Sim. Tão simples e fácil: na dúvida bote fogo!

Yohji foi até a janela e espiou.

– Amanhã é lua cheia. Pra mim parece bom – afirmou antes de fechar os vidros e puxar a cortina.

Ken sorriu com a possibilidade.

– É... vamos queimar a boneca no quintal. A gente pode assar marshmallow, cantar as músicas do KISS e...

– Nada de músicas – Aya cortou a ideia. Eles queriam afastar o demônio, não convidá-lo para o Rock'n Rio 2015.

– Concordo com o Aya – o loirinho se manifestou. Já não aguentava mais as noites insones e mal dormidas, sendo vigiado pelo brinquedo amaldiçoado.

Tomada a decisão eles foram dormir. Precisavam de força e coragem para o dia seguinte.

Mas fora reservada uma derradeira e agradável surpresa. Na manhã ensolarada que se sucedeu, Aya abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi... bem... o teto do quarto, claro. A segunda coisa que viu foram os próprios dedos da mão. Ah, a velha mania de limpar as remelas.

Só então ele viu, ou muito melhor, ele _não_ viu a boneca! Ela não estava em seu lugar preferido da prateleira.

Isso não o deixou aliviado. Vai que a boneca possuída tinha ido ao banheiro ou tomar um cafezinho? Por via das dúvidas armou-se da katana e saiu em uma excursão pelo resto da casa. Se encontrasse Annabelle desfilando ia picá-la em pedacinhos e servir como aperitivo.

Não foi necessário picar nada, muito menos servir como tira-gosto. A boneca tinha desaparecido. Sumido. Evaporado. Não estava em lugar algum da casa, nem da Koneko no Sumu Ie.

Tão misteriosa quanto chegara, ela se fora. E nada mais foi na vida dos Weiss do que uma memória ruim.

O grito de felicidade que Aya deu soou tão alto que até na padaria da esquina eles ouviram. E tão afeminado que Yohji fez piada da cara dele por muito, muito tempo. Pelas costas, é claro...

Fim

Este é o momento em que as letras sobem no grande telão. Os expectadores vão deixando da sala de cinema um a um, aglomerando-se na saída e pensando onde mais vão gastar seu dinheiro passeando pelo shopping.

Exceto, claro, por aqueles dois ou três nerds viciados que continuam sentados em seus lugares, por quase dez longos minutos em que os créditos sobem e a música tema-encerramento toca.

Qual o problema de esperar pra ver se tem uma cena extra no final? Me julgue... quer dizer... julgue os nerds... é... os nerds.

E tais guerreiros tenazes são recompensados quando a trilha sonora muda para um som misterioso. Passos ecoam pela escuridão da noite e uma voz áspera se faz ouvir na tão esperada cena secreta.

– Expliquem-se.

Schuldig virou-se lentamente em direção a Brad Crawford, líder dos Schwarz. Ao seu lado, inabalável, estava Nagi, com a cara de paisagem de sempre. Os três ficaram se encarando até que ouviram a voz de Kudou Yohji ecoando da direção da floricultura, lugar que vigiavam das sombras.

"_Amanhã é lua cheia. Pra mim parece bom.",_ o playboy falou antes de fechar a janela e puxar a cortina.

– Brad – o alemão sorriu amarelo – Tenho uma explicação totalmente aceitável para isso.

O americano apenas estendeu a mão.

– Minha boneca, Schuldig. _Agora_.

Engolindo em seco, o rapaz fez um gesto para o colega de equipe que usou seus poderes para levitar a boneca e tirá-la da casa dos inimigos. Schul usou o próprio dom para criar uma imagem mental na memória dos Weiss, de modo que percebessem o sumiço do brinquedo apenas na manhã seguinte.

– A gente só tava se divertindo – o alemão resmungou – Dando um susto naqueles caras. Fujimiya quase molhou as calças.

Quando a boneca veio flutuando pelo ar até as mãos de Crawford, o tempo chegou a parar por dois segundos. Literalmente queimado pelas chamas dos olhos de Brad (que quase derreteram seus óculos, alias). Annabelle parecia ter sido largada no lixo, jogada em um rio, enterrada e cimentada. E, bem, ela fora.

– Schuldig – o americano pronunciou cada letra lentamente, com uma expressão assassina na face. Sua amada boneca estava destruída!

O ruivo não respondeu. Deu meia volta e saiu fugido. Mas Brad não se incomodou em segui-lo. Podia ver o futuro próximo e suas visões lhe trouxeram as imagens de certo alemão amarrado em uma cadeira, facas, sangue e _Farfarello_.

É. Seria divertido.

Fim

Aya abriu a porta da frente. Alguém havia batido logo cedo, mas não havia ninguém ali. Apenas uma caixa de papelão de bom tamanho, sem nada que a identificasse.

O líder da Weiss abaixou-se e a abriu, com certo receio. Entre folhas de papel de seda branca estava _ela_.

Seu pior pesadelo.

Annabelle.

O grito agudo ecoou por quilômetros e fez os outros Weiss saltarem da cama.

O terror estava de volta!

Em dezembro de 2015: a sequência mais sangrenta dos cinemas. Você nunca mais irá dormir tranquilo outra vez.

_**Annabelle 2 – made in Paraguai!**_

No cinema mais perto de sua casa. (Verifique a classificação indicativa do filme)

**VERSÃO DVD E BLURAY**

**Cenas deletadas**

_Jantar macabro_

Yohji chegou tarde da noite em casa. Estivera gastando o dinheiro das contas do mês com mulheres, bebidas e... er... quer dizer... estivera doando o dinheiro das contas para a caridade mais inocente e generosa do mundo. Isso.

Atravessou a sala com passos gatunos e ia direto para o quarto. Mas sentiu os primeiros efeitos da ressaca e resolveu beber um pouco de água. Por isso mudou o rumo e entrou na cozinha, sem estranhar que a luz já estivesse acesa.

Ficou chocado com a cena que seus olhos flagraram: o líder da Weiss sentado a mesa, segurando uma colherzinha de brinquedo, com vários pratinhos cor de rosa espalhados. Na cadeira da frente estava sentada Annabelle. O espadachim esticava o braço e fingia que estava alimentando a boneca.

– ´Tá com fome bebezinho? Papai fez o papá... – dizia em uma voz infantilizada.

– A... Aya?!

O ruivo arrepiou-se como gato escaldado. Virou a cabeça em câmera lenta, girando o pescoço em um ângulo de 180 graus. Os dois assassinos se entreolharam por um segundo e foi o suficiente para que uma gota de suor escorresse pela testa do playboy.

– Shine.

– Isso nunca aconteceu – Yohji afirmou, sentindo os joelhos moles como gelatina. Deu meia volta e fugiu dali, não sem antes ouvir a voz de Aya.

– Abre a boquinha, bebezinho...

Kudou Yohji engoliu em seco, admitindo para si mesmo que sofria de amnésia seletiva e não fazia mal nenhum esquecer-se daquele jantar macabro...

_Ajuda externa_

O desespero dos Weiss já não tinha tamanho. Por mais que tentassem se livrar da boneca, ela insistia em voltar! Foi no auge do pânico que Omi descobriu um website (nada suspeito) com o endereço cliqueaquiemcasodedesesperopontocom e foi justamente o que ele fez. Nem bem clicou e ouviu batidas na porta.

Engolindo em seco, nosso jovem e comível arqueiro foi abrir e ver quem chamava aquela hora da noite. Não havia palavras no mundo que descrevessem sua surpresa ao dar de cara com uma mulher de estatura mediana, longos cabelos ruivos presos em dois rabos de cavalo altos.

– É aqui que precisam de um padre?

Omi olhou fundo naqueles olhos ametistas. Por um segundo foi como se as próprias trevas o envolvessem. Nunca sentira uma presença tão sinistra, macabra e satânica antes em sua jovem vida.

– Acho que é no 205 – apontou a casa vizinha.

Os dois observaram a casinha estilo chalé, banhada por um inexplicável raio de sol, onde pôneis e unicórnios saltitavam na área da frente. Fadas pequeninas brincavam de pique com borboletas brilhando chamuscadas de pólen. Elfos dividiam um chá da tarde e um dragão dormia sobre uma pilha de moedas de ouro.

– Hn. Desculpe o incomodo – padre Evil deu as costas para a Koneko no Sumu Ie enquanto puxava o celular e digitava o número do disque denuncia da divisão de narcóticos da policia civil. Alguém na vizinhança estava pegando pesado no chá de cogumelo...

**Erros de gravação**

Ken preparava a janta na cozinha, assistido por Yohji, quando ouviram um grito feminino e cheio de angústia ecoar pela casa.

– Veio do quarto de Aya! – o playboy gritou – Termine a comida, vou verificar o que houve.

Correu para o local em questão e viu, sem surpresa alguma, o intrépido (SQN) líder da Weiss trepado em uma cadeira enquanto ameaçava uma barata com a katana.

– Sério isso, Aya? – o loiro debochou.

Mas o deboche durou apenas até a barata abrir as asas e dar um rasante... UMA MALDITA BARATA VOADORA. Porra.

Ken preparava a janta na cozinha quando ouviu dois gritos muito afeminados e cheios de angústia ecoarem pela casa.

Deixando tudo de lado correu na direção de onde o som viera: o quarto de Aya. Invadiu o local descobrindo Aya e Yohji brigando ferozmente para ver qual dos dois subia na cadeira primeiro.

No chão, comendo pipoca, uma barata parecia se divertir muito com a cena.

– AFF – resmungou o moreno que, sem dar tempo para reclamações, pisou sobre o pobre inseto, acabando com uma inocente (?) vida e com o drama dos assassinos mais velhos.

Semes... nunca conte com eles.

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

As mãos do espadachim entravam despudoradas pelo pijama de seu amante, tocando a pele arrepiada com reverência, enquanto seus lábios chupavam e mordiscavam-lhe o pescoço com intenção de marcar a tez de mármore.

A cena seria bem interessante, mas eu queria mesmo era ver o chibi mandando ver no... OMG... Omi, mete um fio terra no ruivão que eu te dou 50 dilmas e... Aya, é brinks, cadê o seu senso de... E a autora morreu.


End file.
